Bakura, Malik and Marik in another world
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Bakura's bored and now he wants to find out how to not be bored anymore, so he does that with Marik and Malik o.O and end up... at a very strange place! Now they have to find out how the Hell they can get back while everyone's making them suffer!Lol humor
1. I am boooored

Title: Bakura's bored.

Warning: Craziness

Summary: Like I said Bakura is bored and now he's looking everywhere to find someone so he's not bored anymore!

Disclaimer: I will never, shall never and may never own Yu-Gi-Oh... Wheee don't sue me! ((Runs away crying))

&&&&

Bakura looked around, he was bored... he was soooo boooooooooooooooooooredddd... Ryou didn't want to talk to him, Marik was gone, Malik was gone with Marik. . . . . . He didn't want to know what they were doing, Anzu... He shivered slightly. 'Ack I don't want HER in my mind!' he said rubbing his head over and over.

'Bakura-sama? What are you doing?' Ryou asked. Oh it seemed Ryou wanted to talk to him again. He turned around and looked at Ryou and finally shrugged. 'I was thinking of something to do... I know nothing to do... Can we do something?' he asked. Ryou thought. 'Depends on what you mean with something...' he said suspicious.

'Well... Can I conquer the world?' Bakura asked smiling. 'No.' Ryou answered stern. 'Kill people?' Bakura asked. 'NO!' Ryou yelled. 'Or else i'll lock you in the Millenium Ring again!' he added. Bakura sighed and sat down. 'I'm bored...' he muttered picking his nails. **'AND WHY WOULD I CARE ANYWAY!'** Ryou yelled. Bakura looked at him calmly. 'Because your my Hikari!' he said smiling.

Ryou sighed and sat down too. 'Now I am bored...' he muttered putting a hand under his cheek. 'Then do something.' Bakura said sarcastic. Ryou sighed again. 'Like what?' he asked. 'Kill humans! ' Bakura said happy. 'NO!' Ryou yelled and Bakura muttered some insults. 'Then what the Heck are we gonna do?' he finally asked.

'... Get bored even more?' Ryou said sheepish. 'Can I annoy the pharaoh?' Bakura asked. 'Well...' Ryou started. 'That's a yes!' Bakura said and stormed out. 'But... eh... --;;;' Ryou said and sat down looking at the wall. 'Why thank you very much Bakura now I am bored...' he muttered soft.

&&&&

Bakura run over to the Gameshop and heard the Pharaoh's voice. 'No hikari I don'' want to put that on! No don't I order you!' he yelled. 'WELL I DON'T LISTEN TO ORDERS!' Yugi yelled. Bakura frowned. 'Sheeezzz someone's having a very bad day.' he said and grabbed a stone throwing it through the window, which was open... so it hit Atems backhead. 'OW WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!' Atem yelled.

Bakura sat down against a tree and looked up at the pharaoh's angry face. 'A good morning to you too Tomb robber...' he muttered throwing the stone back. 'And a very not goodmorning to you.' Bakura said smirking and avoided the stone. 'And why are you here?' the phaorah asked. 'Well... you see.. I'M BOREDD!' Bakura whined. 'Then do something.' Yugi said appearing next to his Yami.

'Like?' Bakura asked Yugi. 'Go to the petshop! ' Yugi said. Bakura paled. 'You want me dead or something! Your Hikari is crazy pharaoh! Crazy!' he yelled and stood up. 'So are you, Bakura, so are you...' Atem muttered irritated. Yugi pouted. 'Bakura is being mean...' he said and stuck out his tongue to Bakura. The only thing Bakura did was shake his head desperate and glare at the pharaoh.

'What!' Atem asked. 'You two both lost your mind, I am gonna find Marik or Malik... if they're not screwing eachother madly...' Bakura said and sighed walking away. 'You are so gonna wear this!' he heard Yugi say once again and shook his head. 'I AM NOT GONNA WEAR THIS STUPID SHIRT!' Atem yelled and Bakura smacked his head. 'Why me...' he muttered and walked over to Isis' house.

&&&&

Me: So i'm done yup I am DONE! Mwuahahahahahahahha! ((Laughs madly))

Bakura: ((Looks at her frowning)) anyway... I am boooooooored...

Yugi: Petshop!

Bakura: ((Pales)) Forget it i'm not bored anymore. ((Grabs Yugi and sends him to the Shadow Realm.)) Mwuahahahahahahha I will conquer this world! Mwuahahahahahahahha

Atem: My Hikari! Where is my Hikari! ((Glares at Bakura))

Me: Ehhhhhh No clue bye bye Atem! ((Throws Atem out and glares at Bakura))

Bakura: What!

Ryou: Uh-oh...

Me: ((Running after Bakura with a sword))

Ryou: ... -.-;;;; R&R folks.. while i'll be watching this show ((Sits down and looks at me and Bakura running around))


	2. Finally someone like me!

Title: Bakura, Marik and Malik in another world

Title chapter: Finally someone like me!

Warning: Cursing, craziness, teasing.

Summary: Last time Bakura bugged Atem... which didn't go wel... poor Bakura, stupid Yugi... now he's gonna go search for the two insane maniacs Malik and Marik!

Disclaimer: Wait wait I had a letter like you know? And you know what it said?

Bakura: That you don't own us?  
That I own you!

Bakura: What the! 0.0

And then I woke up...  
Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

NOT FUNNY BAKURA! ((Smacks Bakura's head)) Anyway... ((Sobs)) don't own it...  
Bakura: Thank Ra!

Malik talking to Bakura or Marik

Bakura talking to Malik or Marik

#Marik talking to Bakura or Malik#

&&&&

Bakura finally reached Isis house and knocked on the door. When no-one responded he knocked some harder. 'Yeah, yeah I am coming, I am coming!' he heard Isis yell and smirked slightly. The door flung open. 'What is i—not you...' she said when she saw him.

'Hi my dear beloved Isis, is your brother and his insane spirit home?' he purred. 'Why always you...' she said sighing and nodded. 'Yes, they just came home...' she added and opened the door. 'Oh goodie! .' Bakura pushed her aside and ran over to the livingroom where Malik and Marik were whispering to eachother.

'Yes nice seeing you two again may I have a warm welcome?' Bakura asked. Malik turned around and gave a big smile when he saw Bakura. 'Bakura! So what's up?' he asked while Marik turned around to and grinned at Bakura. 'Nice seeing your Hikari hasn't killed you yet.' he mocked.

'I'm alright, and thank you Marik...' Bakura said sighing and finally grinned. 'Care for something to do today?' he asked. 'Like?' Malik asked. 'Torturing?' Marik asked. 'Hmmm, seems good plan but no, how about bully around today?' Bakura asked. Marik and Malik thought and stared at the wall. 'Okay!' they finally said smirking. 'Good!' Bakura answered grinning.

'What are you three up to this time?' Isis yelled from upstairs. 'Uh... were gonna buy some stuff?' Marik yelled back. Bakura and Malik stared at him. 'What? You two think of something then!' he hissed at them. 'Eeeeh... Yeah Mariks right sis, don't worry!' Malik said and hurried over to the door. 'Aslong as you two know I am not gonna bail you out again!' Isis yelled glaring at them from the stairs.

'Ehehehehe... okay sis...' Malik said and ran out with Marik and Bakura behind him. 'Yes Malik I understand... she can be annoying.' Bakura said nodding. 'Anyway I was bored so I thought of coming to you guys, so let's bully around!' he added. 'Who are we gonna bully around then?' Marik asked. Bakura thought some and looked around. 'Anzu!' he finally said poiting at the girl on the bench in the park.

Malik and Marik smirked. 'Good plan.' Malik said. 'We're in.' Marik said while they walked over to Anzu. 'Hiya Anzu, how have you been?' Bakura asked dropping himself next to her. Anzu stared at him wide eyed. 'Not you!' she schreeched. 'Why does everybody says them when they see me.' Bakura said sweatdropping.

'Because your evil! EVIL I TELL YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF FRIENDSHIP WELL I WILL TELL YOU THEM MEANING! FRIENDSHIP IS BLAH BLAH BLAH.' She continued for hours while Malik, Marik and Bakura stared at her wide eyed. 'The honor is yours Malik...' Bakura finally yelped soft covering his ears.

'WHAT? WHY ME YOU WERE BORED!' Malik yelled back. 'Well come on?' Bakura asked. Malik snorted and looked at the girl. 'Anzu the pharaoh wants to marry you.' He finally blurted out. Anzu stopped and stared at Malik. 'Really?' she asked a big smile spreading her face. 'Yes he is already planning everything, and he's waiting for you at the gameshop, but don't tell him you heard it from us, he's kinda shy you know.' Malik said mysteriously.

'I knew he loved me!' Anzu cried out and ran off to the gameshop. 'Malik, you saved us!' Bakura said cheerfull and hugged Malik. 'I wish the pharaoh good luck...' Marik said sweatdropping. 'Cause that girl is crazy...' he added and the two nodded. 'Your completely right! Who shall we bully next?' Bakura asked. 'Hey how about those trees? We can put them in fire!' Marik said cheerfull.

Bakura stared at him. 'Then were bullying no-one...' he pouted. 'So? I want some fire .' Marik said and ran over to the trees. Malik and Bakura stared at eachother and finally followed him shrugging. 'Oh well...' Malik said sighing. 'His choice...' Bakura said sighing too. Marik started to make a fire and Bakura and Malik sat down.

'Lookie here!' Marik said and put the fire against the tree. 'Mwuahahahaahahaha!' he laughed madly while Bakura and Malik sweatdropped. 'Have you gave him sugar?' Bakura asked Malik. 'Eeeeeeh...' Malik said. 'Means yes… great -.-;;;;.' Bakura said sighing and watched Marik.

Suddenly a men tapped Bakura's shoulder. 'What the Hell do you want?' Bakura asked glaring at the men. 'Is that your friend?' he asked pointing at Marik. 'Yes why the Hell do you wanna know you fool!' Bakura cursed and shook the men off. 'Uh Bakura?' Malik asked. 'What?' Bakura asked looking at Malik. 'That was a policemen. Eheheheheh...' Malik said sweatdropping.

'Oh you mean those men who are there for you when you need them?' Bakura asked. 'Kind off. Ehh yes?' Malik said confused. 'Well there not pleasing me, and why the Hell are you still here?' Bakura asked glaring at the policemen. '... You three are coming with me to the station!' the policemen shouted angry. 'Hell no!' Bakura shouted. Eeeh, what does he means with that? he asked Malik.

Malik sighed. Means were screwed... Let's get the Hell outta here. Malik answered standing up and grabbing Mariks robe. #What is it? I am having fun!# Marik yelled towards Malik. You can have some fun if you erase that mens memory of the last past hours okay? Malik asked. #Goodie okay!# Marik said grabbing the Rod.

Bakura backed away slightly. You sure about this Malik? he asked. Yup. Malik answered amiling and watched Marik who was erasing the thoughts of the men. 'Where am I! How did I got here! WHO AM I?' the men yelled and ran away screaming. 'Eeeeh... I asked you to only erase the memories of the last few hours...' Malik said sweatdropping.

'He was annoying me.' Marik said and started to walk. 'Eh.. okay?' Bakura said looking at Malik. 'Don't look at me...' Malik said and followed Marik. 'I am bored once again...' Bakura muttered and followed them.

&&&&

Me: Finished!

Darius: Well quess your good for something after all! ((Grins wicked))

Me: ((Glares at Darius))

Darius: Eeeh never mind?

Me: Good!

Bakura: ... o-kaaaaay... Sharpy stuff! ((Starts toying with daggers))

Evil me: MY DAGGERS! ((Grabs the daggers of Bakura))

Bakura: MINE! ((Grabs them back))

Evil me: MINE! ((Grabs them back))

Me: Eeeeeh...

Malik: I know how you feel...

Marik: Fire

Me: Maybe the next chap Marik -.-;;;;

Evil me: MINE I TELL YOU! TAKE THIS! ((Hits Bakura))

Bakura: WELL YEAH THEN TAKE THIS! ((Hits Evil me))

Me: Oh brother... -.-;;;;

Marik: Anyway R&R? WAIT UP BAKURA I'M IN TOO! ((Joins the fight))

Me&Malik&Darius: Eeeeeeeeh... ((Look at eachother))

Darius: I'm off, see ya'll laters! ((Sneaks off))

Malik: Ehehehe... let's leave those three come on! ((Sneaks off too))

Me: Why am I always left alone with them T.T Anyway R&R please keep them coming keep them coming!


	3. Anything but her!

Title: Bakura, Marik and Malik in another world

Title chapter: Anything but her!

Warning: Craziness? MWUAHAHAHAHAAHHA!

Summary: Stupid cops... oh your here already! Well last chap Marik started fire  Malik and Bakura just watched and enjoyed the show  and then that stupid cop came Marik blah blah blah you know the rest if you read the other chaps!

Disclaimer: **Wait wait wait! **Mariiiiiik? Sweet tune

Marik: What now?

Me: Will you control the peoples mind so that they will say I own you? 

Marik: 00 NO WAY IN YOUR LIFETIME! ((Runs away))

Me: Crap! Anyway... I quess I don't own it T.T I don't own it wheeeeee!

#Marik talking to Bakura#

(Bakura talking to Marik)

&&&&

'What aaaare we gonna do nooooow?' Bakura whined sighing. Marik and Malik watched Bakura. 'Eeeh...?' they both said. 'Forget it….' Bakura said sighing very deep. 'Let's cause chaos!' Marik said smiling broadly. 'Isis will kill me...' Malik muttered sitting down. 'Indeed you! Not me!' Marik said while his smile grew bigger. Suddenly a stone hit his head.

'OW, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?' he yelled glaring up. 'Oh it's raining stones... stones?' Bakura said and looked up astonished. Malik sighed and looked up too. 'You two really are idiots... those two kids are doing that.' He said while pointing at two kids who were running away chuckling.

Bakura and Marik looked at eachother. 'THE REVENGE OF THE YAMI'S!' they screamed and followed the boys who looked at them wide eyed and ran harder. 'Why me...' Malik said and started to walk back home thinking of what to say to Isis. 'Hi sis, Marik is still with Bakura? Shit she will kill me...' he sighed once again and dissapeared in the house to feel the wrath of his sister.

&#&#&#&#&

'Come here you two little pests!' Bakura yelled throwing stones to the boys. 'YES I AGREE!' Marik yelled and his oh so beloved Rod turned into a dagger. 'Oh goodie! Sharp stuff!' Bakura said with a bright smile. Marik glared at him. 'This is MY Rod understood?' he hissed. Bakura pouted. 'Please?' he asked with puppydogeyes. 'Those don't fit on you, your a yami for Ra's sake!' Marik sneered.

Bakura sweatdropped and looked normal again. 'Whatever, tombkeeper...' he muttered and looked at where the boys first were. 'THEY ARE GONE!' he shouted angry and glared at Marik. 'THIS IS YOUR FAULT TOMBKEEPER!' he yelled. 'MY FAULT? WHO WAS THE ONE WANTING MY ROD? YOU TOMBROBBER!' Marik yelled back.

'OH YEAH? WHO WAS THE ONE DECIDING ON TURN YOUR ROD INTO A DAGGER YOU KNOW I LIKE SHARP STUFF!' Bakura yelled back till they eventually were standing in front of eachother cheek to cheek. 'YEAH I KNOW YOU IDIOT! BUT IT'S MY ROD!' Marik yelled.

'IT'S MISTER IDIOT FOR YOU FOOL!' Bakura yelled back. Joey looked at them and thought. 'Hey Yug aren't that Bakura and Marik?' he finally asked. Yugi stared at him wide eyed. 'YOU REMEMBER!' he yelled and glomped Joey.. which caused Joey to fall on a rock... which caused memory loss... once again... 'NOOOO TT' Yugi cried.

Marik and Bakura looked at them blankly. 'What the Heck are you two doing here!' they both shouted. 'Joey TT He has memoryloss... he finally remembered and now I made him forget again whaaaaaaaa!' Yugi said and ran away crying leaving Joey lying on the ground unconcious. Marik and Bakura stared at eachother.

'Where were we?' Bakura purred sweetly. 'No clue shall we continue this walk?' Marik said. '--;;; Is he stupid or is it just me... anyway yeah let's continue this walk then...' Bakura muttered walking further with Marik next to him. 'What are we gonna do now?' Marik asked. 'You know like I like don't really know like you know?' They suddenly heard Mai say.

They stared at her shocked. 'ANYONE BUT HER!' Marik yelled. 'ANYTHING BUT HER AND ANZU!' Bakura yelled. 'Like look at this like you know see this? They like DIDN'T MADE THE PICTURE NICE LIKE YOU KNOW?' Mai shouted showing them a picture of her in a bikini. 'THE HORROR!' Bakura shouted covering his eyes. 'MY EYES!' Marik cried out and ran away screaming murder and fire.

'WAIT! YOU IDIOTIC MORONIC FOOLISH TOMBKEEPER!' Bakura yelled and glared at Mai. 'YOU ARE SOO SCREWED YOU KNOW?' he yelled. 'Like will you?' she asked. '0.0 NO!' he grabbed the picture and ripped it. 'THERE NOMORE PICTURE NOMORE WHINING NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!' he bellowed.

'Like yesterday like you know I saaaw such a cuuute dress like you know, and like I was thinking of buying it but... I don't know like will you come with me and help?' Mai asked sweetly. 'THE HORROR!' Bakura screamed and send her to the Shadow Realm. 'FINALLY!' he screeched and followed Marik.

And then when he finally found Marik she appeared in front of them! '0.0 didn't I just send you to the Shadow Realm?' Bakura asked astonished. 'Like yes like you know but like Atem like freed me!' she said smiling brightly while Marik and Bakura were sweatdropping. (Any plans of getting rid of her?) Bakura asked Marik. #Eeeeh not really...# Marik answered.

Bakura growled frustrated and finally laughed wicked. 'Like what's wrong with you like you know?' Mai asked. #Eeeeh Bakura?# Marik asked. Bakura suddenly grabbed Mariks Rod and glared at Mai with a devilish grin. 'You'd better run for it girl.' He hissed wicked. Marik watched Bakura wide eyed.

'Like... what are you lpanning to do with that dagger like you know?' Mai screeched. Bakura laughed wicked and ran after Mai who ran away screaming. Marik sweatdropped. #I know something to get rid of her!# he shouted and Bakura stopped. (Like?) he asked. #Tell her there's a sale in.. England!# Marik said grinning.

Bakura smirked. 'Mai?' he purred. Mai looked at him wide eyed. 'There's a big sale in England everything for half of the price. Shouldn't you go?' he purred sweetly hiding the dagger/Rod. She smiled. 'Like nice like you know, a sale like I am there like you know?' she said and ran off. 'Thank you very much Marik.' Bakura said returning back to Marik and giving the Rod.

'No thanks. I wanted my Rod back anyway...' Marik said carressing his Rod. 'What the... you didn't do that to help me?' Bakura asked pouting. 'Eeeh... Ofcourse I did!' Marik said smiling and patted Bakura's back. 'Shall we continue this joyess day?' he asked. 'Fine with me!' Bakura said grinning and walked along with Marik.

&&&&

Me: Chap three is up! Wow 00 i'm very quick today! O much fantasy ack.. to much insanity! MWUAHAHAHAHAAHAH!

Penguin: Looks at her

Me: Eeeeh rustyspoons? What did those penguins did again? Sweatdrops

Malik: I remember! They grabbed your insanity

Me: NOOOOO! Runs away screaming with penguins behind her LEAVE MY INSANITY ALONE IT'S MINE I TELL YOU ALL MINE!

Marik: Eeeeh... anyway R&R folks while she is running

Bakura: Sharp stuff! Plays with a dagger

Malik: Eeeh riiiiiiiiiight Bakura -.-;;;;

Bakura: Glares at Malik wicked while carressing the dagger even more

Malik: Eheheh... I said nothing... nothing...

Marik: Anyway forget those fools and R&R forrr... for Me! Yeah for me! ((Smiles))

Bakura: Glares at Marik NO for me! ((Grins)) Right for me!

Malik: Eheheh... -.-;;;;


	4. How Atem survived Anzu Did he survived?

Title: Bakura, Marik and Malik in another world

Title: Chapter: How Atem survived Anzu…. Did he survived?

Warning: Craziness!

Disclaimer: Oh thank God! The penguins didn't get me! I STILL HAVE MY INSANITY!

Bakura: Weren't you supposed to... say the disclaimer?

YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! T.T I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... ((Glances at Bakura)) BUT I SURE AS HELL WISH I OWNED YOU !

Bakura: ((Sweatdrops)) Okay...

A/N: Oh yeah someone asked me how Atem handle Anzu... T.T if he did! Anyway i'll be seeing if I can make that chap, don't worry Bakura still comes in with Marik

Person: Thank you person for asking that 0.0 YOU INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS DOWN!

Rustyspoons: Thank you for reviewing all my chaps of Bakura's bored and... I hope the dog isn't still biting? BAD DOGGIE GET OFF! Oh thas right I hope the penguins didn't get you! Eheheh... anyway what was I planning on saying again? --;;;;;; Oh yeah! I am not from Australia but my grandad is I am English! ENGLISH I TELL YOU MWUAHAHAHAHA! Eeeeeeeeeeeeh... anyway... I was born in Holland. BUT I AM ENGLISH! MY WHOLE FAMILY IS ENGLISH! HOW DARE THEY LET ME BE BORN IN HOLLAND! YOU AGREE RIGHT RUSTYSPOONS? Eeeeeeeh... eheheheh... sorry I ate to much sugar!

&#&#&#&#&# change to another part. Eeeeeh... if you can follow --;;;

&&&&&

It was a nice day, Atem was walking through the streets muttering... because in the end he had to wear this stupid PINK! Shirt... Kaiba had looked at him like he had gone crazy when they saw eachother... Atem wanted to do nothing more then dissapear in thin air and walked along muttering a goodbye to Kaiba who snickered softly.

So after he continued his walk... he barged into Ryou who looked at him wide eyed. 'Pink?' he asked small. 'YES PINK DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY MORE!' Atem bellowed. '0.0... eeeeeh... okay?' Ryou said jumping up and running off. 'Oh wait!' he said midway and stopped to look at the pharaoh. 'What is it?' Atem asked. 'Have you seen Bakura? -.-;;; I lost him...' Ryou muttered.

'Yes, do you see this, DO YOU SEE THIS?' Atem said pointing at his still sore head. 'Uhuh... 0.0 He did that?' Ryou asked. 'YES HE DID! HE SAID HE WAS GONNA FIND MALIK AND MARIK NOW GO OFF AND STOP BOTHERING ME I HAVE A VERY BAD DAY!' Atem screamed. Ryou looked at the shirt again with a slight smirk. 'I can see that!' he said and ran off again.

'0.0 I think I have to rip Bakura away from Ryou! Ryou is gonna act like him T.T.' Atem said and cursed soft walking further. 'Mister can I have your weird hair style? How much gel do you use to have it that way!' a kid the same kid that had bothered Marik and Bakura with his best friend asked the pharaoh.

'I DON'T USE GEL THIS IS NATURAL!' Atem yelled. The boy nodded. 'Riiiiiiiiiight mister... why does it shines then hah? WELL?' he yelled. '0.0 have you been on a school 'how to annoy people' or something that way?' Atem said. 'I still haven't got my answer what means yes! Right Marino?' the boy said looking at his friend. 'Yeah I agree Shay!' Marino said.

'... IT'S NATURAL!' the pharaoh yelled. 'Why are you screaming so loud then?' Marina asked. 'BECAUSE YOU TWO ANNOY ME!' Atem yelled growling. 'Good! That's the plan!' Shay said smirking. 'Oh God... 0.0 not another Bakura and Marik...' Atem said and started to walk away.

'HEY ANSWER US FIRST!' they both said. 'YES I USE GEL TONS OF GEL! SATISFIED!' Atem yelled while the two kids nodded satisfied. 'I told you Marino!' Shay said. 'Now I told you Shay!' Marino said and they both started to walk off. 'Finally!' Atem muttered. 'I can't stand kids!' he said and started to walk further.

And then... his nightmare came true! Anzu leaped into him and hugged him tightly. 'PHARAOH! I KNEW YOU LOVED ME LET'S GET MARRIED VERY SOON!' she screeched very happy. '0.0...' The pharaoh stared at Anzu dumbfound. 'Don't worry I know your shy! But I know you love me now so we can marry!' she said with a bright big smile.

Atem still stared at her. 'THAT'S THE MOST STUPID THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!' he finally spit out glaring. 'Sssshh, don't worry! I know you love me secretly. You don't have to tell just be close with me!' Anzu said. '0.0... have you used drugs?' he finally asked. 'No! I love you and you love me and we are gonna get children and teach them the meaning of Friendship!'

'Who ever had the stupid idea to tell you I love you!' he yelled. 'Sorry I am not allowed to say that my darling!' Anzu said kissing his cheek. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

&#&#&#&#&#&#

Marik looked up. 'Did you heard that too Bakura?' he asked the tombrobber who was glancing at a very nice shop, with sharp stuff. 'Heh wha? I didn't heard a thing, let's buy sharp stuff!' Bakura said with a big grin and walked over to the shop. 'Sorry I meant STEAL!' he shouted while some people watched them frowning.

Marik nodded. 'YEAH! But... I am sure I heard the pharaoh scream...' he said frowning. 'Must've been your imagination, you have a lot of imagination!' Bakura said and started to sneak to the shop. 'Yeah quess so too...' Marik said shrugging and followed Bakura walking normal.

&#&#&#&#&#&#

'GET AWAY FROM ME GET AWAY NOW!' the pharaoh yelped and threw Anzu off. But you loooooooooooove me!' she said with chibi eyes. '0.0 nooooooooooooooo T.T...' Atem yelled and ran away screaming some things in Egyptian. 'Come back here my sweetheart, my darling my everything! I loooooooooooooooooooooooveeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!' Anzy yelled and followed him.

'AAAAAAH SAVE ME SOMEONE ANYONE SAVE ME!' he yelled. Otogi came out of mcDonalds and watched Anzu runnning after Atem. 'Oh great this really makes my day...' he said and stared at the hamburger. 'I'm not hungry anymore... Crap!' he said and threw away the hamburger, where something grabbed it and ate it. '... you enjoyed the hamburger?' Otogi asked.

'Yeah I did!' that something said with a big smile. 'Oh... okay... bye.' Otogi said and walked off. 'Bye bye!' that something said. 'Weren't we supposed to take him with us for our boss?' another something said. 'Yeah... But I like him he gave me food! Let's go home!' something said and they jumped back to their spaceship leaving back for home.

&#&#&#&#&#&#

Meanwhile still with Atem. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH SOMEONE GET HER AWAY!' he yelled, tripped over a unconcious Joey... fell to the ground... which woke Joey up... 'Hey dude like...' Joey stared at Atem, Atem stared back. 'Why did you trip over me?' Joey finally asked. 'BECAUSE OF HER!' Atem yelled pointing at a coming closer Anzu.

'0.0 Wow... I would say... good luck dude!' Joey said and ran off. 'NOOOOOOOOO! T.T... don't leave me with her!' he yelled and jumped up ranning further. 'Atem, my pharaoh! My sweetheart, my darling, my everything, stand still!' Anzu yelled and ran quicker. 'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' Atem cried out and ran quicker too.

Suddenly Anzu grabbed a pistol which fired nets. 'My sweetheart please stop!' she cried out aiming. 'Nooooooooooooo! Leave me alone! Get away from me! HELP ME SOMEONE!' Atem yelled. 'Why have it your way!' Anzu said and fired the pistol, a net fell over Atem.. Atem fell on the ground wide eyed... Anzu ran over to him smiling and looked at him. 'Hi sweetheart!'

Atem stared at her in shock. Anzu smiled some more and did the net off of him. 'See all save now. Your with me!' she said with a bright smile. '...' Atem remained silent staring at her in fear. 'I love you too! Now we can marry!' she said and kissed him full on the lips. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' at that he fainted.

&#&#&#&#&#

Bakura frowned while stopping dead in his tracks with the swords, daggers and knifes in his arms. 'Did I just heard the pharaoh?' he asked Marik. 'The pharaoh? Could be... maybe your just imgaining it yourself.' Marik said shrugging. 'Could be... hmmmm... Anyway! I think I am not so bored anymore after all!' he said with a bright smirk.

'I agree with you, this day isn't so bad anymore! ... but... what happened to my hikari?' he asked. They both stared at eachother. 'HE ISN'T WITH US!' Marik yelled running in circles. 'Eeeeeh... maybe he wen't back home?' Bakura asked sweatdropping. Marik stopped running. '... Oh yeah! Your right! Maybe he went back home to feel the wrath of Isis!' he said. They both shivered.

'I feel sorry for him...' Bakura said nodding. 'I hope he's still alive at the end of the day...' Marik said. It remained silent. 'Anyway, let's continue this exciting day! Thank you Ryou!' Bakura finally said and walked further. 'Why thank Ryou?' Marik asked frowning. 'Because he let me tease the pharaoh, if I didn't tease the pharaoh I wouldn't have gotten to you, if I wouldn't have gotten to you, I wouldn't have a perfect day get it?' Bakura explained.

'... Yeah I get it completely!' Marik said while he had no clue. 'Okay then, now shall we continue or not my dearest tombkeeper?' Bakura asked grinning. 'Yeah let's continue, maybe we'll see something nice on the way!' Marik said and started to walk with Bakura. 'But I sure think I saw the pharaoh...' Bakura finally said. 'Oh well... Screw the pharaoh.' Marik said.

Bakura stared at Marik. 'Not that way! I mean I don´t care!´ he said while Bakura nodded. ´Okay, cause I don´t care either!´ he said and walked further. ´What are we gonna do now?' Marik asked. 'Walk along... I dunno! Just walk along okay?' Bakura said. 'Oh... Okay!' Marik said with a bright smile. 'Sheessss...' Bakura said shaking his head.

&&&&&&&

Me: Wow 0.0 I really have to much insanity and fantasy!

Evil me: Gosh... you mean it? ((Sarcastic))

Me: No I mean it!

Evil me: ... I was being sarcastic you moron...

Me: Ohhhhhhhhhh... okay!

Bakura: ... I sure think I heard the pha—0.0 ((Sees Atem being dragged away with Anzu)) O-kaaaaaaaaaaaay... I've seen everything today...

Me: No you haven't there's much more to come!

Marik: Great more...

Malik: Will I play in it again? T.T I feel lonely...

Marik: ((Snickers)) Lonely im so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
Im so lonely, im mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
Im so lonely!

Malik: Funny Marik...

Evil me: ... Anyway R&R! If you don't we won't continue! ((Nods)) I'm soooo nice!

Me: Where do I have to put all my insane fantasy then?

Evil me: ... on the computer?

Me: Okay! Good plan ((Bright smile))

Evil me: Riiiiiight... -.-;;;; Anyway like I said R&R FOR US! ((Points at, Bakura, Marik, Malik, me, Atem, and all the others.))


	5. What the Hell happened?

Title: Bakura, Malik and Marik in another world

Title chapter: What the Hell happened?

Warning: Craziness  like always ne? Maybe some insults and cursing who knows

Summary: Well you now know what happened to Atem MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ((Continues insane laughters)) so let's go back to Bakura and Marik and maybe Malik if i'm nice heheh

Disclaimer: Please Bakura please!  
Bakura: No damn it! If I let YOU own us we'll end up INSANE!

... you already were ((Mutters under breath)) asshole...

Kurayami: DON'T INSULT MY WHITE PRINCY!

... 0.0 kay? Anyway... T.T don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Rustyspoons: Thanks once again for reviewing! ((Big smile))

Kurayami: And thank you for killing Anzu! ((Bright smile))

Anyway, were trying to make your wish granted ((Angelic smile))

Kurayami: Uhuh indeed! ((Holds up dagger and glances at Anzu)) Don't worry about that.

Indeed! And nice one Yami! Well i'll be beginning with the next chap, see ya! ((Insane smile))

Brittishaccentluver: Nice you don't like that song, but anyway it stays in. Thanks for reviewing if I may call that a review but anyway review is review.

Shadya: Thanks, I do my best to update as soon as I can! Well I already kind of did by putting this story on the net mwuahahahah I made another person smile!

Kurayami: ((Glances at me)) Cough Insane cough

Huh wha? ((Looks at Kurayami))

Kurayami: Nothing nothing...

Anyway! Enjoy the chap! ((Big smile))

&&&&&&&&&&&

Malik scurried out of the house with a pale face. 'I think sorry wasn't enough... -.-;;; best be finding Marik and Bakura then...' he said and all of a sudden he saw Anzu and Atem being dragged away by a boy with black hair and stripes on his cheeks and a black wolf by his side. '0.0...' he stared at them blankly. 'O-kaaaay... this day get's weirder with every second that passes...' he said sighing and ignored Anzu's cries for help.

The boy turned around and walked over to Malik demanding the wolf to stay with Anzu who was still crying for help. 'Hey, does this fool belongs with you? He was getting kissed...' shivers slightly. 'By that maniac. Anyway is he?' the boy asked. Malik stared at him and nodded. 'Oh fine here have him back then.' the boy said throwing Atem to Malik who catched him.

'Good, now I have a whole new torture person.' he said glancing at Anzu. 'I should be heading off, I have something nice to do now.' he said grinning wicked and walked further with his wolf and Anzu. Malik stared at them wide eyed and finally looked at the pharaoh. 'Pink?' he said with a snicker and put him on a chair. 'There you go and... speaking of Anzu...' he said sweatdropping. 'Don't think she will make your live living Hell anymore...'

'NONETHELESS! I have to find Bakura and Marik!' he yelled and ran away leaving Atem behind with lipstick all over him. He sighed deep. 'Poor Atem... maybe I should've left him alone... naaaaaah.' He said shaking his head and ran further with a smirk on his face. 'He handled it just well.' He said snickering evil.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Bakura walked some further and finally saw something. 'Say Marik?' he asked. 'Yes Bakura?' Marik answered. 'Isn't that a motorcycle shop?' Bakura said with a slight hint of a sadistic smirk. Marik stared at the shop and then at Bakura. 'Should we?' he asked. 'No shall we?' Bakura said. 'YEAH!' they both yelled and ran to the shop.

'0.0... Malik would've loved this!' Marik yelled jumping on a motor. 'Sir get of that motor!' the man yelled and ran over to them while Marik drew his Rod. Bakura smirked and jumped on another motorcycle. 'Ready to go for a ride?' he asked Marik who nodded. 'T.T from this day on I will never put oil in it ever again...' the man said and wanted to call the police wasn't it for Mariks Rod.

'No chance.' Marik purred and took control over the mans mind. 'You are gonna stay right here, okay?' he said sweetly. 'Okay sir.' The man said nodding. 'Good.' Marik said while Bakura and him drove off. 'HIGHTEN UP THE SPEED!' Bakura yelled and got on full speed. Marik looked at him and grinned. 'Race?' he asked. Bakura looked back. 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK? YEAH LET'S RACE!' he said and avoided all the cars while Marik followed him.

Bakura smirked slightly. 'But you won't catch me tombkeeper.' he purred. 'We'll just see about that right tombrobber?' Marik sneered. 'Yeah we'll definitly see about that!' Bakura yelled and avoided some cars again with Marik behind him. 'Cause I am a maniac on this thing!' he said devilish. 'So am I Bakura.' Marik said with a devilish glint in his eyes.

'HEY IDIOTS WATCH OUT!' a man yelled. Both Marik and Bakura ignored the man and raced further. 'Well whadda you know... you don't see that every day...' a woman said looking at Bakura and Marik driving past very hard. 'Mommy can I have that if i'm older?' a boy asked. '0.0 GODS PLEASE NO!' the mother said and closed the window. 'Never in my live!' she said. 'Awwww...' the boy said.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Meanwhile Malik was still searching for Bakura and Marik and bumped right into Joey... who fell on the ground... eheh... and got memoryloss once again. 'Joey? Are you okay?' Malik asked uninteresting. 'Dude... who are you?' Joey asked staring at Malik. 'Your worse nightmare, anyway your awake, good luck with being the stupid you you are.' Malik said and ran further. Joey stared at him and finally shrugged walking away.

Suddenly he bumped into Otogi. 'CAN'T YOU WATCH OUT?' he yelled getting pissed off. 'Uh... no?' Otogi said looking at Malik. 'Well...' he glared at Otogi and wanted to grab his Rod... suddenly realising... MARIK HAD THE DAMNED ROD! '... GREAT!' Malik screamed and looked at Otogi. 'I WILL GET YOU LATER!' he yelled while all of a sudden a big dark beam blasted Otogi away.

'... okay... where did that came from?' Malik asked looking around. 'Eheheh... anyway he IS gone! AND I HAVE TO FIND THOSE TWO YAMI'S!' he yelled ranning further. 'How could I forget that Marik has the Rod... oh come on... I mean he usually has the Rod... and because i'm always with him it usually doesn't matters... T.T BUT I'M NOT WITH HIM NOW AM I!' he yelled and ran quicker.

&#&#&#&#&#&#

Ryou sighed and looked around. 'BAKURA? WHERE ARE YOU BAKURA!' he yelled desperate. 'Knowing him... he's getting himself in trouble...' Ryou said sighing even deeper. All of a sudden he heard policesirenes. 'Three, two, one.' he said and then. 'GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ALL!' Bakura yelled.

'-.-;;;;; I knew it... well I wish them luck I don't wanna go get them back...' he said while walking away... he suddenly saw a boy walking past him with a wolf and a screaming Anzu in a net. 'o.O... OH MY GOD ANZU ARE YOU OKAY?' he yelled while the boy glanced at him. 'Nope she's crazy, now if you will, please go away and leave her or you'll die a painfull death.' The boy said and walked further.

'DON'T YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF FRIENDSHIP? IT MEANS BE THERE FOR YOUR FRIEND AND DON'T HURT THEM OR THEIR FEELINGS AND..' she blathered on. 'Well then I am very lucky I am not a friend of you.' the boy said smirking and dissapeared with his wolf and Anzu.

'O.o... okay...' Ryou said and sweatdropped before walking further to Isis home, hoping Isis would know what to do with his yami... and probaly her brother and yami too -.-;;;. 'Oh well... our yami's... are plain crazy...' he muttered.

&#&#&#&#&#&#

'Get away from me all of you!' Bakura yelled towards the cops while holding up a sword threateningly. 'He has a sword.' A cop said and pointed his gun at Bakura. 'Your under arrest by the name of law drop your weapons!' he shouted. 'WHY WOULD I CARE A SHIT WHAT THAT LAW WANTS? GET AWAY NOW!' Bakura yelled while Marik turned his Rod in a dagger.

Marik and Bakura glanced at eachother and then smirked ready to attack the cops. 'Bad idea if you ask me.' someone said. Bakura looked up in a tree to see a boy sitting there. Marik looked too. 'Who the heck are you?' they asked at the same time. 'You duwanna know, anyway, you think this world is to boring right?' the boy asked.

'Yes?' Bakura said suspicious. 'Good then that's settled.' The boy said and snapped his fingers, both Marik and Bakura dissapeared together with Malik who was still running. The boy glanced at the cops dangerously and finally smirked. 'Have a very nice day by the way.' he said and dissapeared out of view.

&#&#&#&#&#&#

Malik opened his eyes at first and saw Marik and Bakura sleeping leaned against eachother. '... WAKE UP YOU FOOLS!' he shouted stamping a feet on the ground. 'Oh...?' Bakura said and cracked one eye open. 'Good morning too Malik.' he said groggily. 'WAKE UP IMBECILES WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM!' Malik shouted irritated.

Marik stretched out and looked at Malik. 'And that is Hikari?' he asked. 'First...' Malik said and grabbed the Rod. 'I want the Rod back, second. Don't leave me alone ever again, thirdly WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?' Malik yelled while Bakura jumped up to his feet and glared around.

'o.O... eeeeh dunno?' Marik said getting up too. 'I can't sense the other Millenium Items anymore...' Bakura said sheepish. 'WELL DUHUH IF...' Malik stopped midsence and looked at Bakura. '...you can't?' he asked worried. 'Nope, I can't... eheheh... don't look at me like that... this isn't my fault... eheheh...' Bakura said sweatdropping.

'THIS IS JUST FUCKING GREAT WERE STUCK IN ANOTHER WORLD?' Malik shouted while Marik sweatdropped. 'Ehhh... and now?' he asked soft. Malik sighed and looked at the sky. 'Anyway.. I have no clue...' Bakura said sighing too and looked at his Millenium Item.

'I think... we just have to walk on... and see where we get...' Malik said ice calm and started to walk. Marik and Bakura looked at eachother and followed Malik sweatdropping. And then, there was growling.. and howling.. and they all stopped wide eyed. 'You must be kidding me...' Malik said. 'At this time I wish I could've said yes...' Bakura said. 'I agree with whiteylocks...' Marik said. 'Shit?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: No... No I am not continueing FIRST REVIEWS! I NEED REVIEWS! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!

Kurayami: Pst... hikari... I think they get the point!

Me: They do? Oh.. okay!

Bakura: Where the Hell did you send us too anyway?

Me: I sent you nowhere ((Innocent)) He did ((Points at Darius))

Darius: What? I was only doing my job.

Marik&Bakura&Malik: ((Glares at Darius))

Darius: ((Sighs))

Me: Heheh... anyway... R&R and i'll continue the story.. R&R R&R R&R!

Kurayami: She'll never learn -.-;;; anyway sharp stuff rulezzzzz! ((Insane grin and then bursts out into laughters))

Me: Oh, and I changed the title to Bakura, Marik and Malik in another world, I don't think Bakura's bored would've been a nice title... for the story coming up heheh bye bye folks!


	6. A journey

Title: Bakura, Marik and Malik in another world

Title chapter: Why us!

Warning: Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraziness, maybe little ooc? Oh and other characters including my fav! Heheh but you will meet him soon enough anyway.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Yu-Gi-Oh! No I don't so no no no and again no T.T I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

C.D.: Yo C.D. if you have tips you can bring them on! I am always in for some tips. so please gimme your email! And i'll be seeing you in the reviews then, ciao! Till soon!

&&&&&&&&&

Bakura's neckhair stood up when he heard that wolf howl. 'Say... I don't like freaking out... but... Was that a Radamned wolf we heard?' he asked glancing behind.

Marik scratched his cheek and looked around thinking where they were. 'Yup that was a wolf but our worse problem is... where are we?' he asked sweatdropping. 'Cause I don' trust this dark place although I am darkness, whatever you get the point!'

Malik blinked a few times and looked from Bakura to Marik and then around. 'This is bizarre... you sure you can't feel the Sennen Items anymore? I mean maybe you made a mistake or didn't felt good enough.' he asked hopefull.

Bakura shook his head. 'I'm telling you Malik, I can't feel them, it's like they never were here, although I can feel another presence which powers seem a bit like the Millenium Items...' he said looking around.

'... the wolf? Remember? And who was that boy?' Marik asked frowning.

'Yeah now you say it.' Bakura said and put a finger against his lip. 'That boy... he said exactly what I thought, that thi-- I mean the place where we are used to be, I found it boring... I wanted some adventures...' he said frowning.

'WHY THANK YOU BAKURA! DID WE HAD TO COME WITH YOU?' Malik screamed at the top of his lungs.

All of a sudden there was howling again and a pitchblack wolf jumped out of the bushes wanting to attack Bakura but stopped midway in his jump hanging in the air.

'If you want to survive here longer then a minute you should be more carefull.' a boy said. The same boy Bakura saw a while ago.

'Who are you... and why...' he asked staring at the in the air hanging wolf. 'Is that wolf hanging in the air?' he ended.

'Want me to release it?' the boy said mockingly and another black wolf walked over to the boy sitting next to him. 'By the way, my name is Darius. You are Bakura, the one who yelled is Malik, the other one is Marik.' he said simple.

Bakura gaped at him and finally shook his head. 'I have a better question, where are we?' he asked and looked at the wolf again.

'Welcome to my paradise, this is my world, my home.' Darius said and stretched his arms.

'Your world in 'I live here' or your world in 'I conquered it?'' Marik asked.

Darius sighed and shook his head. 'My world in I live here, I can't conquer it, not worth the troubles. But Bakura wanted adventures, I will give him adventures. And the reason you two came with him is because everyone came with you guys. Only they awokened on another spot.' he said smirking.

'The pharaoh too?' Malik asked narrowing his eyes.

'Everyone. Anyway.' Darius said and threw a sword towards Bakura who catched it. 'Use the sword. Think your back in Egypt again.' he said and threw another sword to Marik. 'You'll need it. Seeing you don't know magic...' he said and throwed the last sword to Malik. 'I wish you three good luck, on the time you find me again. I think you guys will be ready to go home.' he said and dissapeared in a blink of an eye with the wolf.

The other wolf landed on the ground dazed and shook his head growling soft. 'Grrrr...' he looked at Bakura and showed his teeth.

'Sorry doggie, i'm gonna be no-one's food.' Bakura said attacking.

Marik and Malik watched Bakura killing the wolf and looked at eachother. 'Should we help him or something?' Marik asked.

'I think he's doing perfectly fine... heheheh...' Malik said while some blood droplets flew on their face. 'Thanks..' Malik muttered rubbing it away.

'No thanks. So... we know what to do to go back right?' Bakura said looking at them.

'Yeah we have to find the kid. That boy. Darius.' Marik said frowning. 'So... everyones here? I think we should find them too then... although... I hate to do that. I hope Anzu isn't here.' he said shivering.

'Oh Ra no... all that girl ever talks about is friends friends friends!' Bakura hissed angry.

'Hey you three always talk that much?' someone asked from out of a three and giggled soft.

Marik, Bakura and Malik looked up to see a young girl with darkbrown hair and turquise eyes. 'Who are you?' Malik finally asked.

'Me? I am the owner of this forest!' she said happily and looked at them. 'Not the real owner ofcourse, but I meant that I know every tree every thing that stands here.' she said and jumped out of the tree landing next to them.

'Okay can you give us directions to a town then?' Marik asked looking at her frowning. How the Hell did she survived that jump, he had to remember this wasn't his world, this was a freaky world.

'What do I get in return?' she asked smirking and folded her arms.

'Your life. If you show us the way i'll let you live.' Bakura hissed dangerous and the girl chuckled.

'Right answer, although I think you couldn't have killed me yet.' she said and snapped her fingers. 'I am Anya. Look see the path? Don't you dare not to follow it or else you'll die got it?' she asked looking at them.

'We got it.' Malik siad and started to walk off with Marik behind him.

Bakura followed them and stopped looking back at Anya. 'Go on Bakura.' she said smiling. 'It's save, I promise. I will protect that one road. Now go.' she said.

Bakura frowned and looked in her eyes finally nodding. 'Okay. Thanks.' he muttered and ran after Malik and Marik.

Anya vanished and re-appeared back in the tree. 'Be carefull you three...' she said soft and vaished completely.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: So yeah this was part number six I think? Yup it was six, sorry that you'd had to wait but I have a new game and i'm really busy with it!

Kurayami: Lazy bum... ((Mutters))

Me: ((Glares at Kurayami))

Darius: YO! Why am I always in! ((Looks at me))

Me: ((Embraces him)) Cause your my favourite selfmade character! I love you and the way you act! ((Smiles))

Darius: ... o-kaaay... ((Sweatdrops and gets out of my grasp)) but... remember one thing...

Me: That is?

Darius: DON'T EVER EMBRACE ME AGAIN CAUSE OSORE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO MAY DO THAT. Now that that is settled R&R! While we'll be going, ciao! ((Flies off))

Me: ((Sweatdrops)) Uhm okay... anyway R&R please! And I will do my best on the next chap. ((Waves and walks off))

Kuryami: Heheheh

Atamagoakshii: ((Appears and drags Kurayami with her)) This time no dead bodies.

Kurayami: Crap.


	7. Powers

Title: Bakura, Marik and Malik in another world.

Title chapter: Powers

Warning: Craziness hopefully!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, REALLY! I DON'T!

A.N: Hey C.D., I didn't catched your email, could you try and put it on again? Or else take my email and mail me. Bye bye!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE HERE!' Marik yelled running in circles.

Bakura and Malik sweatdropped and stared at him.

'Marik...' Bakura finally muttered softly.

'WERE ALL GONNA DI-- What's up?' Marik asked looking at Bakura.

Bakura cocked aneyebrow at his action and finally pointed in front of them. 'The damned village is over there so stop shouting that were gonna die cause were not.' he said in one breath.

Marik blinked and looked at the direction Bakura was pointing too. 'Oh...' he said and laughed nervous. 'Quess were not gonna die!' he said happy.

Malik sneaked behind Marik and jumped on his back. 'ROWR!' he growled.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THEY'VE GOTTEN ME BAKURA! DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING! I DON'T WANT TO DIE I AM TO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFULL TO DIE!' Marik shrieked running from one side to another with Malik on his back.

Bakura slapped his head. 'Idiots...' he thought and started to walk further not noticing that something or someone was watching him from a far.

'I can feel great powers in that one.' the mysterious person whispered with a sadistic smirk.

'BAKURA SAVE ME!' Marik screamed and jumped on Bakura, they all fell to the ground while Malik was laughing joyfully.

Marik shook his head and stared at Malik. 'That was you?' he yelled out.

'Y-yesahahahahahahah!' Malik laughed wiping away the tears of joy.

Marik pouted and glared at Malik, although he couldn't stay mad on him to long. 'That wasn't nice.' he finally said with a smirk.

'Marik...?' Bakura asked silently.

'What?' Marik asked.

'GET YOUR RADAMNED BODY OFF OF ME!' Bakura shouted and Marik jumped up yelping.

'Sorry! Sorry!' Marik said quickly and stood next to Malik.

Bakura muttered some things under breath and stood up.

Malik sneaked away and sneaked behind Bakura ready to give him the surprise of his life.

Bakura smirked slightly and quickly turned around, grabbed Maliks wrist and pushed him towards Marik. 'You must do better then that if you want to catch a thief off guard. And especially if that thief is the King of Thiefs!' he sneered looking at Maliks surprised face.

'Could've tried though...' he finally muttered lying in Marik arms.

'Your not heavy, not at all hikari.' Marik said with a smirk and looked in Maliks eyes.

Malik looked back and finally shrieked. 'ABOVE YOU!'

Marik rolled his eyes. 'Like i'm gonna fall for that one.' he muttered and wanted to kiss Malik when all of a sudden a giant bird grabbed him and flew back in the sky.

Malik fell on the ground and stared up at Marik who was cursing and yelling insults at the giant bird in the sky. 'Marik!' he whimpered afraid that something would happen to his darker side.

'RA DAMN IT THAT BAKA KEEPER MUST LEARN TO LISTEN!' Bakura shouted and glared fiercely at the bird. 'If that Ra damned bird doesn't let's Marik go he'll get the surprise of his life.' he hissed a faint glow surrounding him.

Gods know how it happened but all of a sudden the bird released Marik who fell on the ground with a loud thud. 'Ow...' Marik muttered rubbing his sore butt.

Malik just stared at Bakura in confusion before finally yelling out: 'COOL! YOU ARE A FREAK!' and running over to Marik kissing him. 'You baka! Next time listen to uncle Malik okay?' he asked like he was talking to a five years old child.

'Yes Malik.' Marik sniffled and blinked cutely.

Bakura just stood there astonished and finally burst out in insane laughters. 'I. Am. A. Genius!' he said grinning broadly.

Both Marik and Malik looked at him sweatdropping.

'... uhm yeah anyway the town.. right.' Bakura said and walked towards the town sweatdropping. 'Maybe Ryou was right and I had to go to that shrink he was talking about...' he thought shaking his head.

Marik and Malik stared at eachother.

'Anyway... You'll be good now okay Marik?' Malik said in his overly sweet tone.

'Yes Malikky!' Marik said jumping up and helping Malik up to his feet. 'Can I have a kiss now?' he asked cutely.

'The last time you wanted to kiss me a big bad bird grabbed you.' Malik muttered.

'... that was five or ten seconds ago...' Marik said while shaking his head. 'Anyway let's go.' he said and stole a kiss from Malik before finally following Bakura.

'Hey!' Malik said huffy and ran after Marik and Bakura.

'Soon... Soon the whitehaired one shall help us, he's already discovering his powers.' someone said with a wicked grin. 'Anyway time for noodles now!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Okay sorry that it was short but I really wanted to update!

Darius: So she thought of making it short and she hopes it was a little funny too.

Me: Yeah, sorry Thief-Joelle that the last chap wasn't that funny. I hope this chap makes that up a little!

Kurayami: And blood and sharp stuff rule!

Me&Darius: ... we know that Kurayami -.-;;;

Kurayami: Okay then!

Bakura: Review please.

Marik: And if you have any ideas for the next chap you can put them in your review.

Malik: Or else just review and show us that you liked it!

Bakura&Marik&Malik: So R&R!


	8. The horror has returned!

Title: Bakura, Marik and Malik in another world.

Title chapter: The horror has returned!

Warning: craziness, ooc a bit, oc.

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own Yu-Gi-Oh? NO I DON'T MWUAHAAHAHAH! ((coughs)) Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Happy reading fun!

Rustyspoons: Oooh netball something more uh I have no clue what you were on about but... GO GET THEM! YAY! thanks for reviewing Gem! i'll be seeing you again ((Makes a dramatic bow))

Kari2500: ((Blinks)) YES THE PENGUINS TAKE YOUR INSANITY! DON'T LET THEM GET YOU! ahem anyway nice that you've found this fic too it's mah first! If i'm correct... or was Hao and me my first... hmmm whatever anyway thanks for reviewing Kari-chan! and I don't mind that your hyper HYPER RULES!

PrepMassacre: Yes I know noodles rule! Hmmmmm I looove noodles! Good noodles ((huggles noodles)) YAY TO NOODLES! Thanks for reviewing! And have a good day! Ja ne!

Thief-Joelle: Glad that you liked chap 7, i'm trying to do it serious and humorish (that word doesn't even excist but who cares mwuahahahaha!) on the same time heheh quess that's harder then it seems... but i'll try my best! Thanks for reviewing and liking it! Ja ne!

And now! Have a great time reading everything you read and will read has all been invented by me, p.s. Darius is my property ANYONE WHO TRIES TO STEAL HIM SHALL DIE A HUNDRED DEATHS!

Darius: ... sheezzz... talking bout overprotective... Anyway read and then review!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Ohhhhhh what a nice place! Look at that nice little doggie!' Malik said pointing at a growling furious pitbull like dog, he clasped his hands together. 'How sweet! I think it likes me!'

Bakura slapped his forhead and muttered some insults, finally he looked up at the sky. 'Why... WHY ME RA!' he yelled while lightning struck him.

Marik and Malik stared at him. 'You think he made Ra mad?' Malik asked.

'Yep.' Marik said and bounced up and down. 'WHIEEEEE!' he screamed and pointed at a young boy in front of them. 'WHAT A FUNNY LOOKING BOY IT HAS POINTY EARS!'

The boy twitched. '... funny looking? I'LL GIVE YOU FUNNY! BRESA ATTACK!' he yelled and the dog jumped on Marik.

'Ahhhhhhhhh get it off get if off!' Marik yelled tryingt to prevent the dog from biting him.

Bakura slowly got up rubbing his hair. 'Oh boy that hurted.' he muttered.

Malik stared at him. 'Aren't you supposed to be dead?' he asked astonished.

'No... I can't die... ASLONG AS I HAVE MY INSANITY I CAN'T DIE! I WILL ALWAYS LIVE ON! I'M IMMORTAL! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!' Bakura laughed.

Malik sweatdropped and edged away slowly. 'Okay 'Kura...' he said and finally grabbed the Rod banging it on the dogs head.

'SOMEONE WHO STILL LOVES ME!' Marik yelled happy while the dog ran back yelping.

Malik twitched and hit Mariks head. 'I LOVE YOU MARIK!' he screamed and kissed him.

Bakura cocked an eyebrow. 'Nice way to say 'I love you' Malik...' he said shaking his head. 'I want sharpy sharpy stuff!' he finally said giggling and ran over to the boy putting a blade against his throat. 'I WANT SHARPY SHARPY STUFF! GIMME!'

The boys eyes widened. 'Here! here!' he yelled giving Bakura his dagger and sword.

'YAY! Sharp stuff!' Bakura yelled and hugged them.

'Sheez... just as insane as that girl I saw here...' the boy muttered sweatdropping.

Malik looked up. 'What girl?' he asked suspicious.

'Oh dunno, some blondehaired freak talking like this, 'like you know like does this like color suits on me like you know?' sheezzz she was insane!' the yelled and shook his head. 'I'm off!' he said and ran off with his dog.

Marik, Bakura and Malik looked at each other in horror. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' they yelled and ran off into the first alley they saw.. and bumped right into.. HER!

'Hey! Like you know like, what are you guys like doing here like you know?' Mai yelled.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!' the three of them yelled.

Mai blinke cutely. 'Oh like you know, your such a like, cuteyboy!' she said pointing at Marik.

'Great. Holy. Freaking. RA!' Marik yelled and cowered behind Malik.

Malik glared at Mai fiercely. 'No-one shall love my Marik except for me and Bakura!' he yelled and drew his sword.

Mai's eyes widened. 'Like.. you know... like... that thing is like... sharp you know... like.. you can't hurt someone like you know?' she said fearfull.

Malik smirked. 'Yes, I could hurt someone.' he said with a wicked grin. 'I could hurt... YOU!' he yelled chasing her.

'LIKE YOU KNOW LIKE GET AWAY WITH THAT LIKE SHARP THING!' she cried out.

Bakura scratched his backhead and looked at Marik. 'What the Hell are we supposed to do? Leave her here or take her with us so she can go home?' he whimpered fearing the fact she had to come with them maybe.

Darius appeared with them in a puf of golden smoke. 'Ah sheezzz mom, I told you no gold!' he muttered waving the golden smoke away.

Bakura stared at him. 'WE FOUND YOU! NOW WE CAN GO HOME!' he said gladly.

Marik blinked and finally pumped a fist in the air. 'YAY!'

'Well actually you haven't found me, I found you guys, I just came here to send her back home, I think you three suffer enough without her.' Darius said simply and snapped his fingers while Mai dissapeared in a puf of golden smoke. 'MOM I SAID NO GOLD!' he bellowed.

They could hear faint laughing in the distance and all except for Darius cocked their eyebrow.

'Yeah sorry that was my mom she loves to rub the fact in me that i'm half angel, anyway you guys go do whatever you wanna go do and i'll be off!' he said and dissapeared in a puf of golden smoke. 'MOM!' they could hear him yell faintly.

Malik, Bakura and Marik stared at eachother. 'You know... that made no sense...' Marik said.

'I get what you mean... WHAT'S UP WITH THE GOLD? I MEAN COME ON EVIL CAN HAVE GOLD TOO!' Malik yelled while Bakura and Marik fell animestyle.

'NO YOU MORON WE MEANT WHAT THE KID SAID!' Bakura yelled.

Darius appeared with them again but this time in a puff of black smoke and hit Bakura's head. 'I have a name you know.' he said and dissapeared again... in a puff of black smoke.

Marik and Malik pointed at Bakura laughing out loud.

Bakura muttered something under neath breath and started to walk off.

'Ahh no worries Bakura, we still love you!' Malik said running towards Bakura and kissing his cheek.

'We just found it fun that he hit you.' Marik said with a smug smirk.

'And I should feel happy now why?' Bakura muttered.

'We're gonna start the evil song if you won't.' Malik said nodding.

Bakura's eyes widened.

'If your happy and you know it clap your hands!' Marik said and clapped his hands twice.

'If your happy and you know it clap your hands!' Malik said and clapped his hands twice.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Bakura yelled and ran off.

Malik blinked and finally ran after Bakura. 'Kura! WAIT UP DON'T LEAVE US HER ALL UNPROTECTED! IF THERE ARE WOLFS OR BAD STUFF YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM!' he yelled.

MArik sweatdropped and scratched his cheek. 'O-kaaay then... we know that too...' he muttered and followed the two.

'Soon... soon he shall help me with conquering this world... WITH NOODLES! OH I LOVE NOODLES! HMMMM!' the mysterious person said and gave a cruel smile. 'BAKURA-KUN! YOU SHALL HELP ME WITH CONQUERING THE WORLD! MWUAHAHAH!' at that the mysterious person dissapeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: AND THAT WAS CHAPTER EIGHT! anyway I hope you enjoyed the insanity and i'll be seeing you next chap! Bye bye!

Darius: ... My mom always rubs it in...

Marina: Ofcourse I do dear, so nice, gold suits you better then black or silver.

Darius: ((Blinks and looks at Marina)) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ((Flies off)) CIAO!

Marina: COME BACK HERE SON! God damned boy... ((Mutters underneath breath and walks off))

Me: ... riiiiiiiiightio... nice conversation... anyway R&R! Ja ne!


End file.
